Certain portions of a movie or other media content may be more interesting to users than other portions. For example, a movie may have a particularly memorable scene with sophisticated visual effects. Movie producers may select such a scene for inclusion in a trailer. Likewise, an episode of a television series may have a particular scene with powerful dialogue. The series producer may choose to highlight a portion of the scene within advertising promoting the airing of the episode.